Un Cuento de Hadas
by Athena-chan99
Summary: "Normalmente el príncipe rescata a la princesa, normalmente la princesa es custodiada por un terrible dragón. Normalmente, claro. Pero esta no es una historia normal. Esta es la historia de Natsu, un dragón, que se enamoró de Lucy, la princesa. Porque en los cuentos de hadas, nada es normal." [Universo Alternativo] [Próximamente 18 ]
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Lamento haber estado ausente. Tengo muchísimo trabajo y casi nada de tiempo para mí. Lamento si mi ausencia les causó algún inconveniente o si lo dejé esperando la continuació de alguna de mis historias.

En fin. Les traigo una nueva historia, como disculpa. Es un tema totalmente nuevo que nunca antes pensé en escribir. Es MUY ficticio, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENICAS: Ninguna.

* * *

"Prólogo"

En aquel extraño mundo, donde había duendes y gnomos, elfos y enanos, humanos y bestias, existía un reino, en él, una princesa gobernaba. Una hermosa elfo, rubia como todos, con ojos chocolate, y dueña de una exuberante belleza. Su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia; hija de Jude y Layla Heartfilia, y heredera al trono de Magnolia desde su nacimiento.

Pero más allá de las tierras élficas, pasando el bosque y los valles, existía una terrible amenaza. Un poderoso dragón, rojo escarlata, que comía fuego y dominaba sobre los otros de su especie, siempre fue el terror de los reinos. La princesa y su pueblo temblaban ante la mención de Salamander.

Su nombre real era Natsu Dragneel; pero todos lo conocían como Salamander, el dragón de fuego.

A nadie, con dos ojos de frente, se le ocurriría pasar por los dominios de Salamander; sus bastas tierras, regidas por su nombre, abarcaban desde el Bosque Negro, pasando el Valle de los Huesos hasta la Montaña de Lava, donde yacía su residencia.

Salamander no salía de esas tierras, nadie sabía por qué pero así era mejor para todos. El reino de Lucy era tan o incluso más grande que eso; el Bosque Blanco, conocido como Love & Lucky, los Prados Azules, las Montañas Nevadas de los Scarlet, las Tierras Exede, entre otros, eran todos dominios de los Heartfilia, ya sea por conquistas o por treguas.

Por ejemplo, conquistaron los Prados Azules de las ninfas, al ser ellas las iniciadoras de la guerra, por otro lado, hicieron una tregua con los Scarlet; ellos brindan lealtad a la corona a cambio de su protección allá en las olvidadas tierras de invierno.

La ciudad de Magnolia, donde estaba el palacio, era la ciudad principal; estaba cercada por una inmensa muralla de piedra sólida. Fue construida después del primer ataque de los dragones en el X777, los habitantes sobrevivientes y la entonces reina Lucinda Anastasia Heartfilia, abuela de Lucy, ordenó la construcción del muro. La ciudad no quedó completamente aislada, pues el comercio seguía en pie, pero era una fortaleza impenetrable; existía un complicado y bien elaborado sistema de seguridad. Nadie ni nada entraba y nada ni nadie salía, sin que la corona lo supiera.

* * *

Este es el prólogo, para que sepan mas o menos de qué va a tratar la historia y el ambiente en el que se va a desarrollar.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí el capítulo 1.

Dime qué te parece y si debería seguir la historia. :3

* * *

"Capítulo 1"

En la Montaña de Lava, en la cima, existía una cueva ahí dormía la bestia. Un pequeño ser entró en la cueva y se posó en la enorme y escamosa piel del reptil. Él no abrió los ojos, no se movió, pero el animalito comenzó a hablar.

—Natsu, tengo hambre. Y tus amigos quieren comerme. —El pequeño animal, era un gato. Pero no cualquier gato, éste era azul y tenía alas, por si fuese poco, hablaba. —Vamos a pescar.

—Ahora no, Happy. —La voz gruesa y profunda de la bestia hacía eco en la cueva, dándole un sonido tenebroso. —Tengo sueño...

— ¡Vamos, Natsu! —Dijo el felino poniéndose de pie, en sus patas traseras, sobre la cabeza de éste. —Prometo darte de mí pescado.

Una pequeña risa, más parecida a un bufido, salió del hocico del reptil. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver su iris verde, sus patas se tensaron al ponerse de pie.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —El gato bajó volando de su cabeza. —Pero no puedo ir con esta apariencia. Llamaría mucho la atención y no tengo ganas de escuchar las patéticas suplicas de esas criaturas para que no me los coma. —Dijo con fastidio.

—Pues transfórmate. —Dijo el azulado animal enfrente de él. —Apúrate que me muero de hambre, Natsu.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Una espesa capa de humo cubrió el lugar, después unas inmensas llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de la bestia por completo. Pronto las llamas se fueron empequeñeciendo, cada vez más, hasta medir poco menos de dos metros. El humo se difuminó poco a poco. Y frente al pequeño gato, la figura de un hombre salía entre las llamas, éstas se extinguieron y se veía claramente al ser. Un muchacho, pues no aparenta más de 18, vestido con un chaleco, un pantalón y sandalias; nada que ver con el inmenso dragón que abarcaba tres cuartas partes de la cueva hace tan solo un momento. Había algo distintivo en el joven, pues traía una bufanda que pareciese tener escamas, pero más allá de eso, su cabello es el rasgo más llamativo; de color rosa y de forma puntiaguda.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la cueva, las enormes alas blancas salieron de la espalda del felino el muchacho tomó las patitas del gato y éste le sujetó; y emprendieron el vuelo. Si lo vieses desde abajo, parecería un simple humano con alas blancas en la espalda, -pues no se vería al gato azul detrás de él-, como un ángel.

Pasaron el valle repleto de huesos, como su nombre lo indica, tanto humanos como de criaturas extraordinarias. El olor a putrefacción era tal que las pocas aves que había allí evitaban volar por ese lugar. Natsu veía hacía abajo con poco interés; le encantaba volar pero rara vez lo hacía en su apariencia más escalofriante. El bosque debajo de ellos parecía como si estuviese quemado; completamente de color negro. Las extrañas criaturas que vivían allí, más que aterradoras eran repulsivas, y no se encontraban en ningún otro lugar. Un poco más al norte, casi en las fronteras de los elfos, corría un río.

Happy fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo y en cuanto los pies de Natsu tocaron tierra el gato lo soltó. Natsu buscó ramas lo suficientemente grandes y resistente como para hacer una caña. Happy, que traía un pañuelo verde atado a cuello, sacó del mismo un carrete de hilo. Hicieron unas improvisadas cañas y se pusieron a pescar a orillas del río. Ese río marcaba el límite de su territorio con el territorio elfo. Más allá de las torcidas ramas de los arboles negros a su alrededor se extendía una tierra que solo había visto una vez, hace muchísimos años. Un recuerdo tan vago que casi lo olvidaba.

Natsu vio su reflejo en el agua. Pero no le gustó lo que veía, no importaba cuanta veces se viera, jamás estaría satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¡Natsu, he pescado uno! —El grito del azulado animal hiso que Natsu saliera de su ensoñación.

El felino alado jaló de la torcida rama y un pescado salió del agua sujetando el otro extremo de la cuerda. Era un pez de no más de 15 centímetros de la cola a la cabeza, de color tan gris que era casi enfermizo. Happy mordió despiadadamente al pez, éste dejó de moverse alocadamente.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo Natsu. Happy lo miró, con el pescado todavía en sus fauces. —Dijiste que me ibas a dar de tu pescado.

Happy pareció intentar recordar. Luego se giró con la vista hacia el río.

—Pero yo jamás dije qué pescado.

Natsu soltó un bufido, pero tenía una sonrisa casi irónica en su rostro. De repente sintió un tirón del otro lado de su caña, y al instante jaló. El pescado se retorcía, atrapado en el anzuelo. Natsu alargó su brazo y atrajo al pez hasta ponerlo justo enfrente de su cara a unos escasos diez centímetros, infló sus mejillas y luego exhaló el aire, mas sin embargo ya no era aire sino fuego lo que salió de su boca. Un fuego que rostizó a pez en cuestión de segundos. Happy lo miraba con una cara sin expresión.

—Sigo sin entender por qué lo tienes que cocinar—Dijo el felino. —, el pescado sabe mucho mejor crudo.

—Me gusta más cuando está cocido. —Respondió Natsu con simpleza.

Ambos mordisqueaban sus respectivas capturas. En un instante las orejas de Natsu, como las de Happy, se movieron frenéticamente. Natsu olfateó el aire, buscando un aroma en particular; se paró de golpe y giró la cabeza en varias ocasiones a diferentes direcciones. Entonces los vio.

Elfos. Eran seis. Un grupo de exploración, podía decir, por su reducido número y pocas armas. Iban a pie, sin estandartes. Vestidos con ropa cómoda para moverse más libremente; todos llevaban sus arcos y flechas en la espalda, su espada corta a la cintura, una especie de banda que les cruzaba el pecho donde tenían frascos con pócimas, y otros frascos vacíos. No parecían buscar algo en especial. El grupo de elfos se sentó en unas rocas. Las ramas torcidas y negras le impedían ver a Natsu con facilidad. Uno de los elfos sacó su espada de la cintura, al instante Natsu se puso en guardia, pero el elfo solo se puso a afilarla.

— ¿Está bien que paremos a descansar? —Dijo uno de los elfos. —La Princesa Lucy debe estar esperando nuestro reporte.

—Está bien, te preocupas demasiado. —Le respondió otro.

—Además, no es como si el reporte le urgiera a la Princesa. —Secundó un tercer elfo.

—Pero... —Susurró el primero.

Natsu se preguntó entonces, ¿quién diablos era la _Princesa Lucy_? Hasta donde él sabía, la única familia real que quedaba era la élfica, y era comandada por la Reina Lucinda. Sintió entonces un peso extra en su hombro derecho, no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Happy se inclinó sobre el hombro de Natsu, para poder ver lo que el muchacho veía.

— ¿Elfos? —Susurró Happy. — ¿Qué hace un grupo de elfos en el Bosque Negro, Natsu?

—No lo sé. —Respondió en otro susurro. — ¿Por qué no mejor lo averiguamos?

No le dio tiempo suficiente a Happy de responder, pues Natsu ya había salido de entre las ramas. Los elfos se pusieron en guardia rápidamente. Cuatro de ellos desenvainaron sus espada, sin contar al que estaba afilando la suya, y el sexto elfo preparó una de sus flechas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Dijo uno de los elfos.

—Excelente pregunta—Respondió sarcásticamente Natsu. —, pero la pregunta correcta es: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros hemos preguntado primero. —Dijo otro. —Identifícate o no tendremos más remedio que atacar.

—Wow, tranquilos muchachos. —Dijo con una sonrisa Natsu. — ¿A caso no les dijo su mami que se deben presentar antes de preguntar el nombre de otro? Son muy mal educados, para ser elfos.

—Identifícate. —Repitió el elfo que tenía la flecha, y tensó la cuerda de su arco, apuntándole.

—Vaya, que pocos modales tienen. ¿No crees, Happy? —Dijo Natsu, girándose hacia el felino.

— ¡Aye! —Gritó en respuesta, alzando una de sus patitas delanteras. —Habrá que enseñarles entonces.

—Tienes mucha razón. —Contestó él.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Natsu arremetió contra el grupo de elfos. Le dio un golpe a puño limpio en la cara a uno, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto; otros dos se abalanzaron a él con las espadas, Natsu las esquivo con facilidad, los derribó a ambos de una sola patada; el cuarto dio un grito y corrió hacia él, Natsu giró 180° y el elfo terminó enterrando la espada en uno de los negros troncos de los árboles, le dio un codazo en medio de la espalda y lo dejó fuera de combate.

El quinto elfo, que se había mantenido al margen, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Lanzó una espada a Natsu y él la tomó antes de que cayera el suelo; se posicionaron frente a frente. Y comenzaron el duelo; el elfo fue el primero en atacar, a Natsu no le fue tan fácil esquivar su golpe, pero lo logró. Era obvio que ése elfo tenía más experiencia que los otros. Natsu, aunque no era un experto espadachín, no se le daba tan mal el uso de una espada. Sin embargo las espadas élficas son caprichosas, si no sabes cómo utilizarla podría parecer que pesara como el plomo y tan inútil como intentar cortar un bloque de madera con un plátano. Natsu sostuvo la espada, aunque le costaba pues la espada no quería ser blandida por él. Atacó a su adversario y él lo detuvo con la espada propia, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de saltar hacia atrás en busca de espacio. Natsu volvió a atacar, esta vez logró dar en el blanco; el elfo recibió un profundo golpe en el estómago, no era un golpe fatal pero si muy doloroso, por otro lado Natsu tenía una cortada superficial en el brazo. Las espadas élficas eran las únicas con una hoja lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar la armadura de un dragón.

El último elfo, el del arco, que había visto todo desde la seguridad de lo alto de un árbol, apuntaba la flecha hacía Natsu. Éste último le miro de soslayo, y luego giro la cabeza en su dirección, sonrió maliciosamente. El elfo, que parecía joven, dudó por un segundo. Eso fue suficiente para Natsu, al siguiente instante, Natsu se encontraba justo frente a él.

—Te daré cinco segundos para salir de éste bosque. —Susurró Natsu. El elfo salió corriendo despavorido de ahí. Algo muy extraño para ser un elfo, pues ellos son sumamente orgullosos.

Natsu lo vio alejarse, y pensó: _"-Sí que corren rápido-"_.

— ¿A qué crees que hayan venido, Natsu? —Dijo Happy.

—No lo sé. —Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. —Pero no creo que se atrevan a volver

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Lucy!

Lucy salió al balcón, corriendo tan rápido como sus faldas y los tacones le permitían. Los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del palacio retenían a uno de los ciudadanos. Lucy gritó desde el balcón que le permitieran la entrada.

Una vez en la sala principal del palacio, Lucy y quien había gritado pidiendo su rescate, hablaron. Era uno de sus guerreros elfos, uno de los integrantes de algún grupo de exploración.

—Tranquilízate. —Ordenó Lucy. —Alguien tráigale algo de beber.

—Princesa Lucy—Susurró. —Tengo malas noticias, terribles noticias.

— ¿Qué? ¿Malas noticias dices? —Dijo Lucy, totalmente confundida. —Primero que nada, dime tu nombre.

—Ölwe, mi señora.

—Muy bien, Ölwe. —Respondió ella. —Ahora dime, ¿a qué te refieres con "malas noticias"?

—El grupo de exploración #0192, mi grupo, fue atacado en el Bosque Negro mientras tomábamos un descanso. —Susurró con pesar.

—Dime con exactitud, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Él la miró. —Estábamos a punto de regresar a la ciudad, para darle nuestro informe, mi señora, pero nos detuvimos un poco pues estábamos muy cansados. —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. —Y en ese instante un hombre apareció...

— ¿Un hombre? —Preguntó Lucy, confundida.

—Sí, un hombre. Pero era muy raro, tenía el cabello rosa y puntiagudo, sus vestimentas eran muy ligeras, no estaba armado. —Respondió. — Y ese hombre nos interrogó, preguntando quiénes éramos. No respondimos, y él nos atacó. Dejó fuera de combate a los otros cinco, yo pude escapar para venir a informarle, mi señora.

Lucy no podía salir de su asombro. ¿acaso había dicho "un hombre"? ¿Un solo hombre contra toda su patrulla de reconocimiento?

— ¿Y los otros? ¿Murieron?

—No. Solo los dejó noqueados.

—No podemos dejarlos ahí, las criaturas los devorarán. —Susurró Lucy para sí misma. Y luego gritó:— ¡General Fullbuster!

— ¿Sí?

Lucy se giró para encontrarse con un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de alto, fornido, con su armadura bien puesta, un cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente, y un peculiar cabello oscuro. El general Gray Fullbuster.

—Gray, necesito que envíes a alguien a Bosque Negro por los demás integrantes del grupo #0192. —Dijo Lucy. — Ölwe te dirá dónde están.

Lucy salió de la sala, dejando solos a Gray y a Ölwe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los caballos pulcramente blancos galopaban, los elfos, comandados por el General Fullbuster, se dirigían al Bosque Negro para traer de vuelta a los sobrevivientes. Gray permanecía sin alguna emoción en su rostro, pensando que aquella tarea era muy baja para él.

— ¡Alto! —Ordenó. El grupo se detuvo de golpe. Habían llegado ya a las fronteras con el Bosque Negro. Gray se dirigió a Ölwe. — ¿Dónde fue, exactamente, que los atacaron?

Él indicó las coordenadas. Los elfos saltaron de sus caballos y se adentraron al bosque. Gray, quien iba a la cabeza, examinaba el área con sumo cuidado. Un ruido, de una rama quebrarse, los hiso ponerse alerta. Todos estaban muy atentos a cualquier indicio de actividad sospechosa.

Un gemido llamó la atención de uno de los elfos.

—General, los he encontrado. —Avisó uno.

Todos se dirigieron ahí. Había cuatro elfos, que habían sido atacados. Sus arcos, flechas, espadas estaban intactos. Pero algo en el habiente no le gustaba a Gray.

—General—Llamó Ölwe—, falta otro integrante.

—Llévenselos a los caballos y regresen cuanto antes a la ciudad. —Ordenó Gray. Ölwe lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. —Tú y yo buscaremos al otro.

Los demás se apresuraron a llevarse a los heridos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Natsu, otra vez apesta a elfo. —Dijo Happy. Habían decidido regresar a la Montaña de Lava.

Natsu olfateó el aire, y luego se talló la nariz. —Sí, es verdad. Parece que no aprendieron su lección.

Happy cambió de curso, pues iban volando, y regresó al Bosque Negro una vez más. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Happy volaba rápido.

—Vaya, vaya... —Dijo Natsu, en cuanto vio de quiénes se trataban. —Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Gray Fullbuster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—General... —Dijo Ölwe.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que oí algo. —Susurró. Se quedaron callados y luego el sonido del aire se escuchó.

Un peso muerto cayó sobre una de las ramas haciéndola tronar y quebrarse. Se levantó el polvo negro del suelo creando una cortina de tierra. Gray desenvainó su espada y cubrió su boca y nariz con un brazo. Ölwe temblaba.

—Sí que eres valiente para venir a mostrar tu cara de nuevo...

* * *

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

...

* * *

"Capítulo 2"

La helada brisa del bosque difuminó poco a poco la nube negra de polvo. Los agudos ojos de Gray se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación del bosque en cuestión de segundos; sus cinco sentidos alerta. El corazón del elfo latía a gran velocidad, tan rápido que era más un zumbido que un latido, y sin embargo, mantenía su expresión sería y calmada. Como todo un profesional.

Porque cuando estas frente a un enemigo, nunca debes mostrar sentimientos.

—Eres un maldito hijo de perra.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—Lo mismo digo, imbécil.

Happy se alejó volando, solo unos cuantos metros, mientras Natsu se posicionaba frente al elfo.

—Ölwe, reúnete con el resto del escuadrón y busquen al integrante faltante del grupo #0192. —Ordenó Gray.

Ölwe asintió en manera de respuesta y luego salió corriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Princesa, debería sentarse.

Lucy miró por la ventana por décima vez; estaba demasiado preocupada para sentarse y tomar té y sin suficiente convicción como para enviar otro escuadrón al bosque. Hacía ya dos horas que Gray había partido en busca del escuadrón #0192.

—No, no puedo sentarme y estar quieta. —Contestó de manera apresurada. —Virgo, estoy muy preocupada, no sé por qué tardan tanto.

—Encontrar a alguien en el Bosque Negro no es fácil, princesa. —Dijo ella. Virgo era la sirvienta personal de Lucy, siempre a su lado y dispuesta a _todo_. Tenía cabellos rosas pálidos y cortos, con ojos azules. —Recuerde que está bajo el dominio de Salamander.

Lucy se detuvo en seco, y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Dos segundos después luchó por tragarse el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Cerró sus ojos chocolate por un momento y sus recuerdos la arrastraron a la oscuridad de su pasado. Pero ella era fuerte. —Jamás podría olvidar semejante monstruo. La cara de esa bestia escupe fuego, se te queda grabada en el cerebro por siempre.

Virgo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver a su ama con expresión seria pero triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—En verdad te gusta la mala vida, ¿no? —Gruñó Natsu. —Fullbuster.

Gray se puso en su posición de combate, con la espada en mano, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier instante.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado, _Dragneel_.

Ambos se miraron, los ojos verdes de Natsu ardían en rabia y los de Gray se mantenían en su helada seriedad. Sin embargo, no atacaron como principiantes, conocían a su contrincante y sabían que no era un juego.

— ¿Qué diablos haces en mi bosque, heladera andante? —Reclamó Natsu.

—Solo vine por los elfos que atacaste. —Contestó el elfo.

— ¿Y cómo carajos sabes que fui yo? Bien pudieron ser las bestias.

—La única bestia aquí eres tú.

Natsu gruñó primitivamente y su mano derecha se encendió en llamas, en medio segundo su puño se encontraba frente a la cara de Gray. El elfo esquivó el puñetazo con dificultad, con ayuda de sus ágiles reflejos; retrocedió de un salto y al siguiente instante arremetió contra Natsu.

El pelirrosa no logró escapar por completo del ataque pues tenía un rasguño en el hombro derecho, la herida no sangró como en una persona normal ya que solo era algo superficial para Natsu. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, una delgada capa de hielo comenzó a extenderse por el hombro del dragón, haciéndose más y más gruesa. Natsu miró el hielo avanzar por su hombro y frunció el ceño. De repente las llamas de su puño crecieron hasta subir por su brazo hasta su hombro; el hielo se derritió casi al instante.

La espada de Gray canalizaba su poder mágico en cada ataque, una magia de hielo. Uno de cada 100 elfos poseen poder mágico, el de cada uno es diferente y Gray había nacido con una gran cantidad de poder mágico, fue así como consiguió convertirse en General. La familia real era una extraña excepción, pues todos en la línea sanguínea poseían poder mágico.

—Bastardo. —Dijo con voz calmada Natsu, pero su expresión facial indicaba que estaba todo menos tranquilo.

—No quiero problemas, Dragneel. —Dijo Gray, mirándolo directo a los ojos. —No vine para cazarte, vine por el escuadrón que atacaste. Eso es todo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? —Respondió con sarcasmo. —Pues que mal, pequeña heladera cobarde, porque la única manera de que te largues de aquí en tu bonito caballo blanco es si me vences.

Gray frunció el ceño y exhaló con pesadez.

—Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible. —Terminó de decir Natsu. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire luego lo expulsó en un rugido. Una gran espiral de fuego salió de la boca de Natsu directo hacia Gray. Éste último, al no poder evadir el ataque, clavó la espada en la tierra negra bajo sus pies y una brillante luz azul blanquecina salió de la espada; un escudo de hielo salió del suelo y al instante siguiente Gray se agachó, cubriéndose con el escudo. Las llamas pasaron a los lados, derritiendo un poco los bordes, pero Gray estaba intacto.

El pelirrosa se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Y entonces, escuchó aquel insistente ruido. Un silbido agudo que le taladraba los oídos, frunció el ceño con molestia y sacudió la cabeza intentando hacerlo parar. Pero fue en vano.

Gray le miraba extrañado.

— ¡Agh! —Gruñó Natsu. —Maldita Grandine.

Happy fue volando alarmado hasta Natsu, le miró a los ojos y pronto vio que se tornaban cada vez más y más oscuros, perdiendo el brillo infantil. Escamas comenzaron a marcarse por su piel y su temperatura corporal era tal que vapor salía de sus hombros. Happy se alarmó.

—Aye. —Musitó el gato. —Parece que su pelea tendrá que posponerse.

Gray frunció el ceño, totalmente desconcertado. Happy tomó a Natsu por la espalda y se elevó por los aires. Cuando se perdieron de la vista Gray envainó la espada una vez más, sacó el aire de los pulmones y dio media vuelta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tocaron dos veces la puerta con suavidad y educación, Virgo se apresuró a abrir. Un soldado enfundado en su armadura se arrodilló en cuanto vio la presencia de Lucy.

—Princesa, lamento importunarla. —Dijo. —Pero el escuadrón del General Fullbuster ha regresado junto con los demás integrantes del escuadrón de reconocimiento #0192.

— ¡Estupendo! —Casi gritó Lucy en respuesta. Virgo la miró con desaprobación y reconoció su error. Aclaró su garganta con un tosido, y con voz calmada dijo: —Entonces vayamos, necesito saber qué pasó.

El soldado se puso de pie pero no miró a Lucy, Virgo se hiso a un lado y la joven rubia pasó con porte elegante las puertas de la habitación, seguida de su sirvienta y luego del soldado. Llegaron pronto al salón principal donde estaba la Vicealmirante, Juvia Loxar, mano derecha de Gray. A pesar de no haber muchas mujeres en la armada, las pocas que habían se hacían notar y respetar, Juvia fue la más sobresaliente al liderar con astucia al ejército, cuando Gray estaba incapacitado, en la lucha contra las ninfas.

—Vicealmirante Loxar. —Llamó Lucy. Juvia dio media vuelta e hiso una reverencia al ver a Lucy. — ¿A conseguido información que nos sea de ayuda?

—Me temo que no. —Contestó, su voz neutra y fluida. —Lo único que pueden decir los integrantes del escuadrón #0192 es lo mismo; fueron atacados por un hombre de apariencia inusual mientras tomaban un descanso.

—Ya veo. —Lucy vio a sus soldados; sudados, cansados, sucios y heridos. —Lleven a los heridos a que los curen. —Todos salieron del salón, con excepción de Lucy, Virgo, y Juvia. Fue entonces que Lucy lo notó. — ¿Dónde está Gray?

Juvia se movió inquieta ante la mención de ese nombre. —El General se quedó en el bosque.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir nada las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par. Gray caminaba a paso lento pero firme. Cuando llegó frente a ellas lo primero que hiso fue una leve inclinación hacia Lucy, luego miró a Juvia y ella desvió la mirada, con la mejillas ardiéndole.

—Lamento el retraso, se presentó un asunto que tuve que atender. —Se excusó.

Lucy miró el carbón en sus mejillas y manos, el sudor bajando por su frente, la capa roja de terciopelo que mostraba su rango un poco chamuscada de los bordes. Frunció un poco el ceño, tenía preguntas, pero ya las haría luego.

Por otro lado, Juvia evitaba ver a Gray y todos, inclusive Virgo, sabían el por qué. Y es que; ellos dos estaban enamorados, sin embargo... Gray ya estaba comprometido con alguien más desde el momento de su nacimiento. Juvia no lo supo hasta mucho después, y el General solo dijo: "lo siento" y dio media vuelta, dejándola atrás.

—De acuerdo, no importa. —Comentó Lucy para disipar la atmósfera. —Lo que importa es que todos están aquí y a salvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Agh!

Gritos desgarradores, jadeos y gruñidos hacían eco en la cueva. Happy miraba preocupado a su amigo. El cuerpo de Natsu se encendió en llamas, cada vez más grandes. El felino tuvo que alejarse varios metros cuando las casi lo alcanzaban. Natsu cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus pupilas se encogieron hasta tal punto que ya no se notaba su iris verde, las garras comenzaron a salir de sus manos, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, la piel se transformó en escamas rojas y duras. Pronto sus ropas ardieron y las ardientes llamas no dejaban ver nada. Pero después de unos segundos, unos eternos segundos, una gran estela de humo salió de la cueva.

Happy tosió fuertemente, sacando el dióxido de carbono de sus pequeños pulmones. Cuando el espeso humo se disipó el enorme dragón rojo estaba tirado sobre su estómago en la cueva. Happy voló hasta pararse encima de la gigantesca cabeza.

— ¿Natsu? —Dijo con desconcierto. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?

El felino voló alrededor del reptil, repitiendo sin cesar su nombre. Pero el dragón no respondía.

Entonces, una sombra se proyectó en el suelo de la cueva, era una niña. La pequeña entró. No debía medir más de un metro con cincuenta centímetros; tenía el cabello corto y de un azul oscuro; vestía un cortísimo vestido muy llamativo y poco usual. ¿Cómo podía una jovencita mostrar tanta piel en público?

—Natsu, Grandine nos está llamando. —Dijo ella. —Apúrate, sé que el cambio de forma de manera tan brusca es extenuante pero, ¡vamos!, eres el dragón más poderoso de todo el reino.

— ¡Aye, Wendy! —Gritó Happy, volando rápidamente hacia la niña. — ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!

—También me da gusto verte, Happy. —Respondió, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos. — Y apuesto a que Charlotte también se alegrará cuando te vea.

El gato azul se tornó rojo. Charlotte era la gata de Wendy, quien al igual que Happy, podía hablar y volar. El amor secreto, y casi imposible, del felino azul.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Wendy! —El felino se removió, incómodo y ocultó su cara con sus patitas.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, un bufido la detuvo.

—Son tan escandalosos. —Se quejó Natsu. Abrió sus ojos y su iris verde los miró fijamente.

Wendy sonrió con alegría y Happy solo suspiró con cansancio.

—Vámonos antes de que la loca de Grandine venga y nos meta una paliza. —Dijo Natsu.

Se levantó y antes de salir de la cueva abrió sus alas. Eran rojas y gigantescas. Las movió poco a poco y luego se tiró al vació, pero luego de unos segundos el enorme dragón rojo volaba rápidamente por el cielo.

Happy salió del abrazo de Wendy voló hasta posarse detrás de ella, la sujetó y también partieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Gray.

El aludido se giró para ver a la joven que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ultear?

Ella lo miró un momento. —No, nada.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos del palacio.

Gray bajó la mirada y torció los labios. Siempre era así. Él no la amaba, la quería como a una herma, porque quiso a su madre como si fuera de él; se criaron juntos. Pero no la amaba... no como amaba a la chica rara de cabellos azules. Porque Gray amaba a Juvia.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon un poco cuando miró por los ventanales hacia el patio trasero del castillo, cerca de los establos.

Juvia, quien ya no portaba su armadura sino un sencillo vestido azul, metía a su corral a su yegua, le acariciaba el cuello y veía sus labio moverse. Entonces una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, seguida de muchas más. Juvia abrazó a su yegua y hundió su cara en el cuello del animal. Aún desde su posición en el segundo piso, Gray podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de ella convulsionar por los sollozos.

Quiso correr hasta allá y abrazarla, acariciar su cabello y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, besar sus labios y tocar su cuerpo otra vez. Pero no lo hiso.

Juvia se secó las lágrimas y terminó de meter a la yegua. Le quitó la silla y la brida, se despidió y salió de los establos. Justo cuando dobló la esquina, chocó.

Gray literalmente se pegó lo más que pudo al cristal de la ventana.

Juvia cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, luego vio una mano extendida hacia ella. Miro arriba y vio al sujeto. Era Lyon. Un viejo amigo de Gray, que siempre tuvo sentimientos por ella. Tomó la mano con cautela, y de un tirón él la levantó. Juvia limpió su vestido, sacándole la tierra y la paja del suelo.

Gray vio a Juvia sonreír con gratitud a Lyon, este último se sonrojó un poco... Juvia rara vez sonreía. Los celos lo invadieron. Esa sonrisa le pertenecía a él, esas manos solo él podía tocarlas, era él quien debía estar con ella. Pero... también era él quien causaba las amargas lágrimas, era él quien la había dejado, era él quien rompió su corazón. Hiso sus manos en puños, con impotencia que lo carcomía por dentro. Su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

Maldita sea... era él quien ella amaba.

* * *

Adiós

...


End file.
